


Versus

by vocalline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, M/M, Multiple Partners, Rough Sex, Slight somnophilia?, don't come for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalline/pseuds/vocalline
Summary: Donghyuck likes sharing beds and rooms with other members. Mostly.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged pairings are not all in order of appearance!

Rooming with Jaemin is the best. He always smells nice and doesn’t object when Donghyuck scrambles across the mattress and burrows against his side. He rakes his fingers gently through damp hair, smiling fondly when the older boy heaves a sleepy little sigh against his shoulder, eyes falling shut.

Mornings with Jaemin are even better, Donghyuck thinks. Especially when it’s fifteen minutes past the time they were actually supposed to be up and he wakes with a broken moan spilling from his lips, wet heat around his cock. He’s nowhere near fully awake as his fingers grasp at Jaemin’s hair under the sheet, his hips shifting under Jaemin’s hands.

~

Johnny is fun to room with, especially on nights when it’s cold. He likes to cuddle and be cuddled. He moulds himself to Donghyuck’s side, nuzzling his face against his chest. He flashes that lopsided grin upward just before his tongue laves over the boy’s nipple, earning a gasp. Johnny is hot. Literally. His hands are blazing warm as they map out all the curves and angles of Donghyuck’s body.

Even when there is snow on the ground, mornings with Johnny are spent under a thin sheet. His body heat and the way he sprawls himself over Donghyuck are enough to stay warm. There’s a sleepy whine as Donghyuck tucks his face against Johnny’s shoulder, sliding his hands over his back, down to palm his backside. Johnny pulls a breath in through his teeth, hissing when Donghyuck’s fingers delve between his cheeks. They still have half an hour before the alarm, Donghyuck thinks as his lips find Johnny’s.

~ 

Rooming with Renjun is a clash of teeth and tongues and tempers. Renjun’s fingers dig into Donghyuck’s hips as the younger boy grips the headboard, pushing himself into the movements of Renjun’s hips just to show he can give as good as he gets. He yelps in protest when Renjun gives a particularly hard thrust and the headboard slams against the wall, pinching his fingers. 

“Fuck! That hurt!” Donghyuck growls, throwing an elbow back and catching Renjun in the ribs. Renjun brings a hand down on the soft curve of Donghyuck’s ass in retaliation.

Morning comes too soon. “Get up. We have places to be soon” Renjun says, voice raspy with sleep. 

Donghyuck settles for pulling a pillow over his head and saying very succinctly, “go fuck yourself.” When Renjun pinches his butt through the sheet, Donghyuck comes up hissing like a wet cat, kicking and scratching. He wraps the sheets around his body before he stalks out the door to find Jaemin’s room, the door slamming shut behind him.

~

The kisses are hungry and burning hot, tongues tangling, teeth clicking and dragging over swollen lips. Taeil’s eyes are dark as he reaches down, slick fingers pressing into Donghyuck’s ass, twisting and making him arch against the bed. He licks a hot stripe up the younger boy’s neck, sucking at the tanned skin over his Adam’s apple before biting at the sharp slope of his jaw.

Donghyuck blinks up at him, eyes so blown and fever bright, soft little hiccups of sound falling from his lips when Taeil pulls his fingers out, lining up his dick and pushing inside slowly. He’s careful, so careful, and Donghyuck wants to scream at him that he’s not fragile or breakable, but he knows he would be lying. Instead, he just tangles one hand into Taeil’s hair, the other laid against Taeil’s cheek, and pulls him in for another kiss. He gasps and moans, pouring every bit of his being that he can into Taeil’s mouth in a wordless plea.

The sounds Donghyuck makes are smothered somewhere in the neighborhood of Taeil’s collarbone as he digs his fingers into Taeil’s shoulder blades, holding tightly as the older boy thrusts hard and slow, pushing him up the mattress. He can’t think straight, squeezing his eyes shut, pressing his sweaty cheek to Taeil’s, voice raspy from crying out as he presses his lips to Taeil’s ear, “more, hyung, please.”

Afterward, after Taeil’s way past asleep, he lays there quietly, his head pillowed against Taeil’s chest, listening to the older boy’s even breaths and solid heartbeat. He hates that this makes him feel vulnerable and small. He doesn’t like that he would like this to mean more; more than his early morning trysts with Johnny or Jaemin, the late-night affairs with Renjun. He knows that can never be.

He sighs, moving to the side when Taeil shifts, turning over onto his side, and then his belly, one arm stuffed under his pillow, the other out to the side awkwardly. Donghyuck pulls the sheets up, smoothing them over Taeil’s shoulders, a frown marring his features. He hates the way being here makes him feel.

Donghyuck wants rooming with Taeil to be his favorite. He really does, except that the very thought of it terrifies him to his very core. While he likes cuddling with Johnny, Taeil is the one that he wishes would sleep wrapped around him. While Jaemin smells amazing and clean, Taeil is the one whose shampoo smells the nicest, whose cologne clings to clothes and sheets longer. While Renjun is the one that lays the most marks against his skin, the only ones that Donghyuck cherishes, and never bothers to hide, are from Taeil.

He reaches down, slipping his fingers between Taeil’s, fitting their palms together. His eyelids feel heavy. He wants to stay awake as long as he can, but he knows if he falls asleep this way his arm will ache like hell come morning.

It still doesn’t hurt nearly as much as his heart when he wakes up to an empty bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me ㅠㅠ I feel bad enough that I wrote it.
> 
> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/v0calline) or [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/v0calline).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra Johnny/Haechan excerpt.

It’s not long before Johnny feels Donghyuck’s fingers circling his wrist, guiding his hand. He drags his knuckles against the soft skin of Donghyuck’s navel and then he’s pushing his hand past the waistband of the younger boy’s underwear. 

Donghyuck draws a breath into his lungs so quick and hard that Johnny is sure it has to hurt. There’s a high pitched whine, and Donghyuck is twisting his hips around a bit, burying his face against Johnny’s bicep as Johnny’s fingers close around the base of his cock, thumb stroking the coarse scruff of hair across his pubic bone. 

Johnny breathes out against the back of his neck, nuzzling the short hair there as he starts jerking Donghyuck slowly. Donghyuck doesn’t say anything, his vocabulary is reduced to whimpers and breathy sighs. Johnny’s teeth close on his earlobe and a shudder rockets through Donghyuck’s whole body, his hips jerking, pushing his cock through the hot circle of Johnny’s fingers. Donghyuck shifts, throwing a leg back over Johnny’s opening himself up a tiny bit more. 

“That’s it, baby,” Johnny says gently, murmuring endearments against the soft skin behind Donghyuck’s ear. 

The little sighs turn into muffled cries as Donghyuck pushes his face into Johnny’s arm, tilting his hips into each pull of Johnny’s hand. Johnny knows right before it happens; he feels Donghyuck’s socked toes curl against his ankle, the way he presses back against Johnny’s chest, trying to prolong the feeling just a little longer. 

Then Donghyuck is shaking, coming over Johnny’s fist, the inside of his briefs, gasping a name that  _ isn’t _ Johnny’s. 

It’s a few minutes before Johnny moves, sliding his sticky hand out of Donghyuck’s underwear to reach for some tissues. There’s a wetness between his arm and Donghyuck’s cheek. 

Donghyuck doesn’t make a sound now though. He just lays there, Johnny’s arm coming up around his chest to cradle him against his warmth as he trembles and cries.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me ㅠㅠ I feel bad enough that I wrote it.
> 
> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/v0calline) or [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/v0calline).


End file.
